Like Breathing Oxygen
by MiraiYume
Summary: [Oneshot] A calm night is sometimes the very best time to clear the mind of dusty cobwebs from an old dead spider. Inuyasha faces a decision that he finds has already been decided.


**Like Breathing Oxygen**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha sat underneath the tree, he marveled at far his little group had come.It had been two days since the defeat of Naraku, the one he had been afraid was actually undefeatable. An entire weight seemed to have been lifted. Inuyasha could not remember the last time he had felt so completely _happy_. Sango and Miroku had stopped beating around the proverbial bush concerning their own feelings, and tonight slept snuggled close together.

Inuyasha felt his heart ache at the sight though.

Kagome was sleeping just as peacefully as the couple, her beauty unmarred by the battle with the dark hanyou. Never had Inuyasha been prouder than to see her rushing in, firing arrow after arrow. Of course, he had also been somewhat terrified, lest she get herself killed. But even he had to admit Kagome had come quite a long way from when she first stepped into the past. Inuyasha contemplated her now, bathed in the firelight.

He sighed.

It did happen to be a new moon tonight. Inuyasha hated feeling this weak, physically, but he also hated how emotionally weak he was. At least as a half-demon he could retreat into the somewhat 'animal instincts' of his demon nature and not face choices. But now, fully human, there would be no escape. His own emotions and thoughts were first and foremost. And with the threat of Naraku gone, all that remained was Kikyou. Inuyasha had not seen her since the spider's demise, but he knew she would come. She couldn't not come to take him to hell, and since he had defeated Naraku, wasn't that his responsibility now? To own up to her?

He couldn't deny she had meant something to him.

For what may have been the millionth time, Inuyasha thought back to their 'courtship'. She had accepted him, true, but not all of him, he understood that. With her, it was always about becoming a human, always about becoming acceptable. Never accepting. But he had loved her, for she seemed to feel the same about him. Inuyasha's violet eyes narrowed. What kind of love had it been though, for Naraku to be able to tear through it so easily? In the end, though she died, he too had died. Not as finally as she, true, but she 'killed' him out of spite and anguish. That could hardly be considered love.

He looked up into the sky, hoping for an answer in the stars.

Kagome had come then, fifty years later. Bubbly, bright, undeniably beautiful Kagome. She breathed life back into him, she shattered the jewel but stayed to recollect it. She stayed by his side, no matter what his troubles. She attempted to save him, hell, she did save him from completely succumbing to his demon half. She had accepted him for his whole self, and didn't want him to lose any part of who he was. Inuyasha smiled at her as she slept. He had been with her as she grew into a skilled archer, a respectable fighter and a loving friend. She had watched him time and again struggle to work though his feelings as Kikyou tempted him, tortured him, and blamed him. No matter how many times she got hurt, she returned. Simple enough.

A look of wonder crossed his face.

What he thought would be a decision suddenly wasn't at all. Without the danger of Naraku looming, or the pressure to find the jewel shards, or the protection of hiding in his demon instincts, Inuyasha saw his decision had already been made. He had, unknowingly, made it at some previous point. The next time he saw Kikyou, it would be time for her to die. Completely. She had loved him, and he her, but not deeply enough. Not what he realized he felt for Kagome, and what he was pretty sure she felt for him. He was deeply and madly _in love with Kagome_, and it was the most wonderfully heart pounding, mind numbing, breathtaking experience he had ever had. He could hardly wait for her to wake up so he could tell her of his realization. Let the chips fall as they may, she needed to know the truth. Loving her was the simplest, easiest thing in the world, and suddenly seemed ridiculously simple. Stretching, Inuyasha smiled a real smile. He took in a deep breath.

Loving Kagome was as simple and wonderful as breathing oxygen.

* * *

Author's Notes: I realize that this has been done many times, but I wanted my own chance at writing my opinion about it all. I hope I made it unique enough that it doesn't completely blend in with all the rest! 


End file.
